Anna and Elsa talk the Frozen Real Life covers
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Actor!AU Anna & Elsa discover a Youtube group famous for their covers of Frozen


**AN: I'm back with another installment of "Anna and Elsa Talk". Due to the success of the pilot installment, where our favorite sisters talk about the pros of having an in-house sequel, I'll have them talk about the Real Life Frozen covers on Youtube. Again, rights for Frozen are owned by Walt Disney Animation. I'm also NOT affilated with the Youtube group doing the aforementioned covers and this fic doesn't represent my views on them (I only watched two, so I really can't give my 2 cents on them). Also, the "Anna &amp; Elsa Talk" series of drabble fics are Actor!AU, in case anyone's wondering.**

Anna stared at the computer, intensely watching something on Youtube when Elsa returned from an audition. Anna already did hers and was waiting for a return call which went to show how different they were when they handled auditions. Elsa usually hit up every single place for auditions while Anna was content to do only one audition a week. She was so engrossed in the computer that she didn't hear Elsa approach her from behind.

"Something interesting on the computer, Anna?" she had asked, causing Anna to react with surprise.

"Jeez, Elsa! Didn't you ever hear of knocking?!" Anna remarked, although she quickly realized that carried more suggestive tones than what she thought when it came to computer viewing.

"I did knock", Elsa countered. "But, obviously, you were so engrossed with what you were watching on the computer you didn't hear it", she added.

"Oh", Anna remarked, defeated.

"You wanna enlighten your big sister on what you were watching?" Elsa put on the childish voice she always used if Anna wouldn't talk about what she was watching. Anna knew she was defeated in an instant and decided to fess up about what it was she was watching.

"Kristoff sent them to me, explaining our movie was so popular people were proceeding to make covers of the songs and posting them on Youtube. However, he had mentioned there was one group who took their covers above and beyond", she explained, sparking Elsa's interest.

"And what does this particular group do?" she asked.

"They use costumes and special effects and some locale that matches some of the stuff shown in the movie", Anna further explained. "Like the one I was watching, the Let It Go cover, their more recent one, was filmed in a ski resort to get the look of North Mountatin", she added. She then qued up the video again so Elsa could see it for herself, watching for her reaction. Safe to say, Elsa's reaction wasn't what she expected.

"Really?" she countered.

"Elsa, be nice, they're limited", Anna chided her sister &amp; Elsa knew she was right. She couldn't blame the group for the lesser result the video had because Let It Go was rather hard to recreate in real life, as it was rather effects heavy.

"You're right, Anna. I should give them the benefit of the doubt. Besides, Let It Go is rather hard to do, with all the effects it requires", Elsa said.

"They have more if you're interested", Anna pointed out, opening up the Youtube page to axcess their Frozen covers.

"Sure, I'd love to see them", Elsa agreed. Proceeding to binge watch the covers up to Let It Go, Elsa was pleased with how the oldest girl who was playing her character managed to capture the essence of her character, the youngest girl playing Anna accomplished the same thing and the "In Summer" cover was amusing enough to get a laugh from both of them.

"The person who was Olaf in that cover started this and the people who were playing us were his family members", Anna said.

"It's one of those family things, right?" Elsa inquired.

"Yep", Anna said. "That's what Kristoff said"

"Well, They have bright futures in the film industry", Elsa stated.

**AN: That's it! I should have my Easter fic up by tomorrow which is Easter itself. The group I was talking about was Working With Lemons, a Utah-based Youtube group known for their Disney covers of Frozen &amp; Tangled. If you're interested, go check them out because from what I've seen, they're pretty good. I know there wasn't much in way of discussing but I was on a time-crunch &amp; you almost have to check them out anyway. So, R&amp;R!**


End file.
